


[Podfic] The Fire

by dodificus



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-20
Updated: 2007-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:46:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, see, if I'm gonna do an underaged Jim and Blair story — I want turbans, fire, camels, people gibbering in Arabic, Naomi's gauzy dress catching fire, maybe trumpets. Faces smeared with dirt. A brass band. Muffins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9120) by Speranza. 



**Length:** 1:51:40

 **File Size:** 122 MB (mp3) | 102 MB (m4b)

 **Download (right click and save):** [mp3](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/thefire.zip) | [m4b](http://jinjurly.com/audfiles/thefire.m4b.zip)

 

Podbook compiled by cybel

Cover by cybel

 

Originally posted August 20th 2007 [here](http://community.livejournal.com/podslash/41497.html) at Podslash Livejournal


End file.
